The CapeTown Werewolf - The Light In Darkness
by MiriHam
Summary: Broken Secrets. Betrayal. Redemption. Greed. Success. Champion. Warrior. In a series of achievements and downfalls, Justin will eventually learn that sometimes you have to do something you've never done, in order to earn something you've never had…. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, companies, etc. They belong to the WWE and Vincent Kennedy McMahon.
1. Chapter 1 - The Promise

"Wow…then what happened to him after you won?"

"Well, he took one good look at me and said that I'll get mine one day…But knowing the abusive childhood that Marty had, he was just speaking a lot of hot air. Never mind him though. After he lost to me, he just…disappeared. No one heard anything of him or where he went. Strange man, him."

"Hmm" Paul Lloyd Jr smirked as he zipped up his gym bag. "Maybe The Pink Panther gave him a good run for his money then, huh?" The father looked up at his son, who had a defiant grin on his face. Paul Snr chuckled and observed his son as he sat next to him. His dark hazel eyes, emitting enthusiasm and expectancy, scanned the wrestling room that they had just been training in. His caramel blonde hair was held back with a black headband and the afterward sweat lingered on his skin.

_My own and only son…wanting to be a wrester…just like his old man_ .Paul Snr had a lazy smile on his face as he put his face on his hand. Paul Jr eventually caught his father's glare and nudged him gently with his elbow, smiling as well. Paul Snr then drew himself up and interlocked his fingers together as he said "Listen Paul, I need you pay attention on what I am going to say. When it comes to wrestling… it's how you say… a very proud sport. Many young boys just like you want to become the best… want to do all that they want to… they want to experience the proudest moment of their life when their muscles are sore, their face has been beaten in, but they're holding that belt high above their heads… after many years of blood, sweat and tears, they eventually make it. The crowds chanting their name, little kids dressing and acting like them and earning that respect that they worked so damn hard for…"

Paul Jr looked at his dad, nodded agreeing with everything that he had said so far, as he visualized himself winning a dream match…**_with everyone cheering_****… ****_and his father and his mother standing there, with tears in their eyes_****…****_clapping_**_**as their son held his championship belt high above his head….**_

"**But-**" Paul Snr patted his son's back as he saw that he was daydreaming, causing him snap out his fantasy. Paul Jr grew a cheesy smile on his face as his father responded with a simple smile and shook his head as put his arm around his son and gripped his shoulder slightly. "You need to realise that wrestling can also bring out the worst in people. Their vanity overtakes their dignity, their self-respect and everything they stand for. Their lives get ruined by steroids, the press, the peer pressure and being away from family. I mean yes, wrestling can mean absolutely **_everything_** to you but if it becomes your whole entire existence then… it will rob you of your very being, the important people in your life and most importantly… who **you** are."

Paul Jr sat up straight and looked at his dad with questioning eyes. "You sound like you speak from experience dad".

Paul Snr took a moment and stared at the wrestling ring in front of him. Paul Snr simply smirked and said "I_ do…_ That's why I'm telling you all this, so that you don't make the same stupid mistakes that I did when I was your age and in all the years of wrestling that I did…"

Paul Jr nodded. "Don't worry dad I won't…_ I promise I won't… _All the things that you've taught me to have…great showmanship, good skill and agility. It won't go to waste. **_Promise._**"

"Hhmm… I'm gonna have to take your word for it Paul. _This is serious business here." _With that, Paul Snr held out his hand.

Paul Jr responded with a confused look. _I wonder why Dad is being so serious with me? All the times that he joked with me during training and now he's all serious… Almost like he's trying to talk me out of this… I know what's at stake here… but I wanna do this…for my dad… and for me…_

Paul Jr looked down at his father's hand and shook it. They exchanged meaningful smiles for a moment or two. Without delay, Paul Snr pulled his son into a loving, fatherly embrace; patting his back as if he were saying good-bye. Paul Jr, who was still perplexed, responded as well by patting him on the back as well. Paul pondered about what was going through his dad's mind as he felt sniffles on his shoulder.

Paul Snr, pulled himself back, trying to restrict the tears that were streaming down his face. Paul Jr looked at his father with a look of unease. "Dad… you're **_really_** beginning to freak me out now. What's up? You're **_never_** like this."

Paul Snr pulled away from his protégé and wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes. "It's nothing son just… an old man like me being emotional… I blame your mother for this you know…" Paul's unease face turned into a smile as his father gave a sincere laugh.

"Here" he said, taking out a small black case out of his pocket and holding it out to him. Paul Jr held out a small smile as his dad dropped the case in his hand. "I was in an old shop today and just looking through stuff and found that."

Paul Snr gestured to the box as Paul Jr opened it and held out the necklace in front of him. The necklace itself was just a black simple lace, but it was it the golden letter attached to it that properly caught his attention. It was the letter 'U' but with the tops of the U curled out.

"What is it?"

"It's the letter 'J', but in angelic script. Lucky for you as well, that was the very last one they had"

"Dad, my name is Paul…you know… beginning with P…"

Paul Snr grinned immensely and laughed. "I know… I was just thinking… maybe you could use that as a stage name somehow… when you finally earn your place in the wrestling industry…"

Paul Jr's eyes ignited with deep exhilaration and sentiment once again. He looked down at his necklace trying to hide any form of emotion from the domineering man sitting in front of him.

"Come on", Paul Snr said, beaming and ruffling the short locks of his son's hair. "We'd better get going now; your mum's cooking your favourite."

The duo got up and headed towards the exit door. They were almost at the exit, when Paul Jr immediately paused in his steps, still looking at his necklace. Paul Snr looked over his shoulder, with an expectant glance. "Something wrong?"

Paul Jr, who was still hypnotised by the necklace, quickly looked at his dad then back at his newfound possession.

"I remember, you were telling me about Granddad's stories, how he always took risks, especially at times when it almost cost him his match… wasn't there a word he used to describe himself?"

"Oh yeah! Ah, what was it? Aucubas… audacity…"

Paul, who placed his new gift around his neck, spoke without thought.

"_Audacious_" he whispered, admiring his necklace.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sabotage (Part 1)

**A/N:** *Plays drum music* Chap 2 is finally here! Sorry for the wait! I hope I didn't keep you guys for too long his chap, it actually took awhile on this (Sorry!) Before you guys head off and read this chapter, I forgot to state why I was making this story.

I'm sure most of you will agree that Justin Gabriel is one heck of a good wrestler, you can see he loves it so much by his in-ring ability, even if he knows he has to lose. And true, He does need to improve a bit and works on his mic skills but it seems like he's becoming more confident from his debut in WWE as a member of the Nexus. But that's what I really like about him... his perseverance to never give up in hope that he **will get a** push by WWE to get a championship title. And it's easy for some wrestlers to back out after they have given it their all to win what they deserve. But ever since he's had to lose in his matches it makes me kinda pissed cause as you've seen by the various opponents he's had in the ring, he looks like he is **very much capable** of gaining a win over them. So in a way, this is kinda like a rant as well xD

If I were a WWE creative writer, I would've written him a storyline like this. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

_"Be audacious…" he murmured, smiling and tossing around in his bed._

_*tap tap* _

_"_Huh?" Paul Jr poked his head up from underneath his duvet. His messy caramel blonde hair brushed against his hazel green eyes as he looked around to see what could have disturbed his blissful sleep. The glorious light that poured in from the sun outside his bedroom enlivened the whole room. _Nothing_.

Just as Paul Jr laid his head onto his cosy pillow he heard another *_tap tap_*, this time coming from his bedroom window. Paul Jr moaned as he got out of bed. "…SERIOUSLY?" Paul hastened with pace as he walked over and glared outside the window. _Still nothing…except…_ Paul Jr's tired eyes eventually caught the sight of what appeared to be… a broken silver alarm clock amongst the lush green grass. Paul Jr looked quizzically at it as he rubbed his eyes and enlarged them to make sure what he was looking at wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

_Weird. _

_"_Hhmm…That's the last time I beat dad to have last piece of braai vleis." Paul said, scratching the back of his head, smirking. He stretched with exaggeration as he softly spoke "Ah…now back to bed". Paul Jr ran up and somersaulted into his bed. With another defiant smirk, Paul Jr rested his head upon his rounded pillow.

The smile disappeared within seconds as Paul Jr remembered what his father had told him yesterday. _You need to realise that wrestling can also bring out the worst in people. Their vanity overtakes their dignity, their self-respect and everything they stand for…_ _I mean yes, wrestling can mean absolutely everything to you but if it becomes your whole entire existence then… it will rob you of your very being, the important people in your life and most importantly… who __**you **__are…_

Paul Jr rested his chin upon his arms as he thought about what his father meant. _I wonder what's going on with him… _Paul tilted his head so that his cheek laid on his arms.

_No sleep for me now I guess… _Paul Jr sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and sat up on the side of his bed, sliding his hands down either side of his face. He was about to open the door to go and brush his teeth when he heard...

"Paul… I've just got off the phone with a friend of mine." Jacoline spoke softly. "Paul Jr slowly shut the door in front of him as began to listen. "She says that there's been something or someone attacking people in their homes in the nearby area…And she says that before the stranger attacks each victim, he asks them all the same question… **"Where is Paul?"**

Paul Jr's eyes enlarged with scepticism. _Who on earth would want to attack people in such a peaceful town? And what did any of this have to do with my dad? _

Paul Jr felt the irregular beats that his heart was making each second. He continued to listen, wondering what his dad was going to say and how he was going to react.

Paul Snr put his face in his hands and slowly slid them down his face, trying to take in what he had just heard from his wife. Jacoline recognised the fear and dread in his eyes instantly.

"You know who it is…don't you Paul?"

Paul Snr began to pace the floor, thinking of what he could do now, his breaths becoming lifeless and shallow.

"Maybe we need to go somewhere…just get out of town for a little while…. Hopefully he would have given up and left by then…"

Jacoline, who had both her hands to her lips in worry, offered her loving husband a comforting embrace. She looked up, into his thriving brown eyes and said "What about… Coffee Bay?"

Paul Jr, who was still listening on the conversation, smiled as he thought back to all the childhood memories that were shared between him and his parents on the heavenly beach.

A handsome dimple appeared on Paul Snr's face as he thought back to when they used to go Coffee Bay all the time, especially after a couple of months when Paul Jr had been born. _That sweet smile he saw on his baby's face whenever they were on the beach… lighting up the whole damn place almost instantly… _

Paul Snr smiled with remembrance as he thought back to when Paul Jr was growing up. And now? Now he w as becoming a young man… with his whole future ahead…

Paul Snr pinched his eyes as he felt tears coming again. Jacoline pulled herself closer into her husband, as she smoothly stroked his cheek and jaw stubble, smiling at him. "It's unbelievable how much he's grown… **isn't it**?"

_I forget how she reads my mind. _Paul Snr beamed and brought himself face to face with Jacoline so that their noses were touching. "Yeah…" He replied, staring dreamily back into his wife's hazel eyes.

"Speak of the devil… Does Paul Jr know anything about this?"

Paul Snr expressed a look of guilt and looked away from his wife. Jacoline gasped and immediately stepped away from Paul Snr.

"PAUL! How could you?"

Paul Snr turned away, his back facing to Jacoline. "I don't want my only son getting involved with this! I don't want him knowing his father is nothing more than a coward-

"Sshh… it's okay" she said, stroking his cheek. "We don't want Paul waking up, hearing this…"

Paul Jr slowly slid down the floor, his heart dropping with devastation, as he slowly ran his hands through his hair.

_What doesn't he want me to know that's so damn important?!_

Paul Jr felt tears coming as he closed his eyes and tried to separate himself from everything and laid his head against the door.

He opened his eyes instantly and jumped, as if struck by lightning. **_It couldn't be-_**

"Paul? Paul, are you awake?" His mother chimed.

"Well he is now", Paul Snr muttered.

Paul Jr quickly got to his feet and tiptoed to his bed, with his back to the door.

The door creaked open as Paul Snr and Jacoline crept in their son's bedroom slowly.

"Paul?" Jacoline sat down beside her son nudging his shoulder softly with her hand.

Paul Jr turned on his back and yawned as if he had been asleep all this time.

"Your father and I were just talking and… how do you feel about a trip to Coffee Bay?" Paul Jr widened his eyes with fabricated excitement "We haven't been there in AGES! Sure let's go!"

"Great!" Jacoline smiled lovingly at her son and gently tapped his cheek a couple of times.

Paul Jr reciprocated the same smile to his mother, but out of the corner of his eye, Paul Jr could see Paul Snr stare blankly at his phone, with a tear glistening from his eye. He looked at the window then back at his phone as he went to look outside the window.

Paul Snr stood at the window, lifeless, staring blankly out the window. Paul Jr moved past his mother to see what was going through his father's mind.

"No..." he spoke weakly, as if in disbelief.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" Paul Jr asked as he raised his eyes in suspicion.

He slowly got out of his bed edging closer to the quiet man standing at the window sill.

_I can't let that wild crazy fool anywhere near my son…He can't…I'll do everything I can to protect him and Jacoline…whatever it takes…_

"Dad?" Paul Jr gradually held out his hand towards his father's shoulder…

"GOTCHA!" Paul Snr, held out his hands as if he was going to scare his son, with a daring grin on his face.

"Whoa!" Paul Jr's troubled face turned into a grin, showcasing some of his pearly white teeth and clutching his chest with his hand. Jacoline also jumped a little, shaking her head and giggling at the same time.

"Haha… gotcha good didn't I? Wouldn't want to start this trip on a bad morning, eh?" Paul Snr chuckled as came over to his son and patted him boldly on the back.

Paul Jr grinned as he stretched his back out in pain. "Ah…" he winced, still proclaiming his charismatic smile. "Fair play Dad. Fair play…but you forget…."

Paul Jr reached into his pyjama pocket and pulled out his bandana which he wore all the time during his training hours with his dad. He tied the worn out cloth around his forehead, letting his golden luscious locks of short hair fall over his bandana. He poised himself in a fighting stance, as if he were going to pounce on his dad.

**"Everything. fades .to. Black." **Paul was about to jump on his dad, who was standing in front of the bed, when Jacoline grabbed her son by the shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait a minute!"

"Mum… what are you doing?" She hastily pushed him over next to Paul Snr.

Jacoline dashed out of the bedroom and quickly came back with a white Polaroid camera. "Special moment!" she chimed, holding the camera up in front of her. Paul Snr looked proudly at his son, who was sorting his hair, trying to make it as perfect as possible for the camera.

"Haha…Look at my son… gonna be a ladies man when he's all grown" Paul Snr chuckled, patting his son gently on the back this time.

Paul Jr raised one of his eyebrows, formed his magnetic smile once again and made a pose with his muscles as if he were The Incredible Hulk. Paul Snr copied his son's posture, gritting his teeth as well. Jacoline chuckled as she held up the Polaroid and said "Say Senior and Junior!"

The two men tried to enlarge their muscles as much as they could as they spoke through gritted teeth "Senior and Junior!"

The Polaroid light flashed as an everlasting memory was captured. _ Perfect, _Jacoline thought as she smiled at the photo that had just come out. She looked up as she heard a laugh coming from Paul Jr. He was clutching at his tummy laughing as Paul Snr was making an impression with his face, contorting it and crossing his eyes.

_I hope you know what you are doing works. _Jacoline thought, staring at Paul Snr.

Paul Snr immediately stopped his joke and stared back at his wife with a meaningful smile. _Well… I can only try and protect you both as much as I can. _

Paul Jr caught them staring at each attentively and decided to break the moment between them by tackling his old man onto his bed.

"Oi!" Paul Snr grinned as he playfully pushed his son off him and placed him in a headlock. Jacoline pretended to be the audience and chanted Paul Jr's stage name.

**"PJ Black! PJ Black! PJ Black!" **

Paul Jr eventually got to his feet and gently nudged his dad a couple of times with his elbow, as if they were in an actual wrestling match. Paul Snr gently planted his first on his son's back, and Paul Jr fell back down to the bed, groaning as if he got hurt. Paul Snr was about to finish him off when….

"Aaahh!" Paul Snr yelled Jacoline jumped onto the bed and pinned him. Paul Jr, pretending to be a referee, tapped the countdown.

"1…2…3" Paul Jr jumped up on the bed and held up his mum's arm. "Your winner… Jacoline!"

Jacoline began to jump up and down in celebration. Paul Jr giggled as Paul Snr rose up and pulled his wife down, causing her to fall on top of him. They both began to burst out in tears of laughter.

Paul Jr smiled at them and this as opportunity to make his entrance.

"DOG PILE!" he shouted. Jacoline and Paul Snr suddenly looked up. "Paul! No!"

Paul Jr performed another somersault and ended up landing on his dad's tommy.

"Oooo…" Paul Snr went, clutching his tummy. "What are you trying to do son, knock the wind out of me?"

Jacoline broke out again in chuckles as Paul Jr put his dad in a headlock and began to mess with his hair. Snickers came from all members of the family as they all looked at each other with an ecstatic smile. _I couldn't ask for anything more than this, _Paul Jr thought_,_ looking at father, then back to his mom.

Everything seemed so perfectly until….

***SMASH***

The noise made all three family members jump as they heard the sound of glass breaking on the floor. Jacoline clutched Paul Jr close to her, as Paul Snr slowly crept towards the door, trying to hear what was going on from the outside.

He could hear the sound of heavy footsteps walking on broken glass and the sound of water running. _Please don't let it be him… Please God, __**don't **__let it be him… _Paul Snr's peaceful mind became a dense burden again, as he placed his hand on the door handle.

As he began to open the door, he could sense the stranger pause peculiarly in his steps, waiting to see who was opening the door from where he was standing…

Paul Snr's heart began to beat rapidly as he swallowed his throat. _Was this really the end?_

Paul Jr and Jacoline jumped with anxiety as Paul Sur flung the door open and ran into the living room.

_Silence._

Jacoline was paralyzed with fear and Paul Jr ran his hands through his hair, praying that the worst had not happened to the most important man in their life.

"Dad?" Paul Jr instantly ran through the door into the kitchen.

_Nobody was here._ Paul Jr scanned the place to see what caused the smash. He looked over to kitchen window and imagined in his mind how the rock had been thrown. _Overarm._ He walked over and found it underneath the table. He was about to reach for it when…

*BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

Paul Jr's head suddenly hit the table and scurried back a few feet away. He enlarged his eyes again in disbelief as he stared questioningly at the object on the table.

_It was another alarm clock, like the same one Paul Jr saw from his window. _

He looked elsewhere around the kitchen and found that nothing had been taken or stolen, except… Paul Jr his squinted eyes to look at what appeared to be white dust all over the sink, the kitchen floor, the dining table, the worktop and near his dad's bottle._ "_What the **hell **is happening?" He whispered to himself.

"Paul?" Jacoline ran into the kitchen and observed the same mess her son saw. She drew a look of confusion as she glanced towards the front door. **It was open. **

Paul Jr saw the same thing and began to walk to door, when Jacoline stopped him. "No, you stay here. Don't go **anywhere.**" Paul Jr nodded in obedience as Jacoline slowly crept towards the door and reached for the baseball bat.

She waited near the door, with her bat held high as she began to hear quick footsteps. She looked over to Paul Jr, who quickly ran over and stood in front of his mother.

"Paul, what are you doing? Go and hide!" she hissed quietly.

Paul Jr faced his mother as he moderately took the bat from her.

"**No**. The least I can do is to protect you-"

The steps became louder as Paul Jr raised the bat up, ready to strike. Jacoline gripped her chest, making swift thumps with her startled heart.

The figure came in. Paul Jr swung with all his might, but the man dodged and held with one of his hands. _It was only Paul Snr._

Both mother and son gasped with relief.

"Paul…what the hell happened?" Jacoline asked.

Paul Snr sighed, shook his head and walked over to drink some of his bottle water.

"It's was next door neighbour's kid… again…"

Jacoline put her hands on hips and shook her head, as Paul Jr rolled his tongue around his mouth and pouted, patting the bat in his hand each second, thinking.

"Be back in a second." Paul Jr was storming for the door, when his dad grabbed his shoulder.

Paul Snr chuckled. "Whoa, whoa… easy there son. Do you really want to waste time to beat up that kid **again**...? Or do you take another old' good trip to Coffee Bay?" He asked, putting his hand on Paul Jr's shoulder.

The livid expression on Paul Jr's face melted into a smooth smile. Jacoline smirked as she walked and said "Your dad's right. We'd better make the best of this day and not let anything ruin it. Besides, it's not long now before you head off for uni..." She smiled; looking at her son's striking dimples through his charming grin.

Paul Snr coughed a little and wrapped either arm around his family. "Come on…let's go and get ready then." Happy smiles were exchanged all around.

"I CALL THE BATHROOM!" Paul Jr shouted as he sped off. Jacoline caught up to him and started tackling him for the bathroom. "Erm…excuse me? What happened to ladies first?"

Paul Jr held onto the bathroom door frame as his mother was tugging at his tank top. "What happened to men before?"

Jacoline gasped at the audacity at her son and let go; Paul Jr raised his eyebrows in defiance at his mum and smirked as her shut the door. Jacoline looked over to Paul Snr was laughing the entire time and shook her head as she went to go pick her clothes for the trip.

Paul smirked as he thought to himself how lucky was. He took another gulp from his bottle but almost choked on it as he caught something.

He caught something on the table that he didn't see before when he first came into the kitchen and ran out the door.

He walked over to the table a little more and saw that he was not imagining things.

On the table, next to the silver alarm clock, was small amounts of the white dust that was scattered all around their kitchen, but they were shaped out into letters. And the letters together created a message together saying:

**"You only have today, Pink Panther. Make good use of it."**

At that moment, Paul Snr dreaded and already knew of his unfortunate fate and had hoped to avoid was about to happen… **but he couldn't**.

He knew what message meant.

It meant that today marked the end of his last day.


	3. Chapter 3 Disaster In Coffee Bay (Part2)

**A/N:** Heya Guys! Happy New Year to you all! Thank you for being so patient with me! The updates maybe less frequent cause of schoolwork, but I'll and update asap . Enjoy! :D

Further in this story, Paul Jr is given a mark to confirm who he is. I previously put the link here, but it seems they've changed it enter the link below into the search bar and hopefully you should see it.

25

media

tumblr

com

/tumblr_mcl23jmMiJ1ref90po1_ )

* * *

"Oh no…"

Paul Snr bent and looked at the wheels of his Ford.

_The front left tyre had been sabotaged with ripping holes in it. _

Paul Snr sighed and closed his eyes, brushing his hands through his dark grey short hair. He looked towards the sky, as if expecting for some sort of sign from God that would save him and his family from this hell of a mess that he created. _All by himself. Him._

Paul brought his hand to his face as he felt a vibration in his pocket. _Another text. _ He looked around to check that Paul Jr and Jacoline were nowhere near him. He saw them inside the house, goofing around with tomatoes and laughing. He looked at them with half a smile.

He went inside his car and shut it quietly. He opened his phone to read the text. It read:

**_A pity about the tyre isn't it? For someone who only has their last day to live, you don't seem to be using it well… Pink Panther. _**

Paul Snr closed his hand and gripped it tightly in a first, an unhealthy mixture of fury and wretchedness flooded through his veins. Without thinking, he immediately pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear.

There were only a couple of rings before a voice picked up the phone. Instead of speaking the stranger proceeded to do something of the ordinary.

"_A spoon full of sugar cup makes the medicine go down… the medicine go down….the medicine go down…"_

Paul Snr gritted his teeth, slowly closing his eyes and opening them again.

"**LISTEN HERE YOU SON OF A B-"** He was about to insult the stranger when he phone cut off. He abruptly flipped the phone shut and threw it out his car window almost landing near the entrance of the house door. Paul Jr and Jacoline who had been watching the estranged man in his car the whole time, quickly went back to packing everything ready for the trip, as soon as they saw him look at them.

Paul Jr picked up a basket in his hands as he asked Jacoline. "Who was Dad on the phone to?"

Jacoline was about to respond when they both heard footsteps on the front porch.

Paul Snr, enigmatic smile on his face as always, walked past them as he said "Tyre's busted…ha-ha…silly thing, just gonna go and change it."

Paul Jr smiled back at his dad. "Sure".

Paul Snr turned away from his son, a look of guilt returning to his face once, heading into the basement to change the tyre.

Jacoline looked on as Paul Jr, pretending to be oblivious to the whole situation, went ahead to put the food for the beach trip.

_Please be okay Dad. __**Please**__ be okay._

A light sigh came from Paul as he put the picnic food into the back of the car. As he looked up he saw something very unusual sitting on the hood of Paul Snr's car.

**_What the-_**

There, sat calmly and swaying its tail lightly, was a full-grown wolf with the most beautiful snow fur that Paul Jr had ever laid eyes on. It sat there with eyes as pure as the day sky observing the young man who had his mouth gaping open.

_You are quite the humorous human…the most I've by far. You definitely take after your father…_

"What … are you?!"

The feminine wolf dropped down and approached Paul Jr casually. Paul Jr stood there in fear with his eye wide open in disbelief and started to back away slowly from Licht, fearing that if he reacted too son would mean costing him his very own life.

_There's no need to be afraid of me… I don't bite…_

Licht paused and sat calmly, brushing her tail slightly against the earthly ground, observing the terrified young man that stood trembling before her.

_Are you really afraid of me Paul? I thought you were into many creatures of my nature…_

Paul heightened his eyes as soon as the wolf mentioned his name. Still standing where he was, he asked "How do you know my name?"

_I've been told a great deal about you Paul and the amazing potential you have to be greatest you can be…_

"By who?"

_Why, your own father of course._

"Wh-" Paul Jr's mind now entered into a state of confusion. "Let me get this straight. My dad has been telling you stuff about me? A grown up man telling a wolf things about me? Why?"

_Because you are of great importance to me…. And to my clan…_

"Your… clan?"

The werewolf nodded and further explained. _My name is Licht. You may hardly remember but I saved you from a grave danger after only you had just been born. There is a great destiny which awaits you… Kaapstad…_

Paul Jr scattered his eyes across the ground, unsure of what to say.

_If you still don't believe me… look at your right hand._

Paul Jr obeyed the wolf's command. There on the back of his hand, pulsing in sync with his heartbeat was a peculiar shape with a circle placed at the edge of each point, glowing vividly with a blue aura.

"Kaapstad?" he asked, still puzzled looking at the mark on his hand. "…Cape town?"

_Yes. I can't say any more than that but something VERY important will happen which can't be avoided and it will change your life… __**forever. **_

Paul Jr, who was still in bewilderment at the whole thing rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked at Licht again.

_Nope… definitely __**not **__dreaming. _Paul Jr thought.

_I know this may all seem unbelievable. All of these things were meant to happen __**much **__later on when you reached into your adulthood. But… some grave mistakes caused by people do end up paying a hefty price… _

Paul Jr looked at Litch with suspicion. "Wha- So you're saying all this is happening so quickly because someone did something that they shouldn't have done?"

_Exactly. _

"Who?"

Licht who quietly refused to say anything subtly looked towards the front door.

Paul Jr also looked in Litch's direction. Paul Snr came out with the spare tyre.

Paul Jr snapped and shook his head immediately. "You must have gotten it wrong…"

_I hate to sound cold Paul, but I __**never**__ get it wrong. I was there when he made that fatal error…_

Paul Jr looked back at his dad, who was beginning to change the tyre wheel. He looked up and took hold of his son's worried expression. "Everything alright son?"

Paul Jr stared back at Licht but she was gone and nowhere to be seen. He returned his blank stare at Paul Snr and couldn't seem to conjure up any words at that sudden moment.

"Yeah."

Paul Snr came a bit closer. Paul Jr kept his confused gaze on his father, even intimidating him a little. "Are you sure?"

Paul Jr looked to the ground confounded. He faked a smile. "Yeah."

Jacoline then came out, shouting "Right… are we all ready to go?"

"Yep. Almost finished changing the tyre."

Jacoline was headed to sit in front door, when she found Paul Jr still there, in front, looking at everything that was all about him.

"Paul? Is everything okay?" She asked gently, holding him a little.

"Err… yeah. Everything is fine." He smiled at his mum and got in the car.

"Licht?" Paul Jr whispered under his breath. "Where are you?"

_Right here. _Paul Jr looked to the right and yelled in surprise.

Paul Snr immediately jumped in the car and looked at his son. "Are you alright Paul?"

Paul Jr did a double take at Licht again. All that could be seen was a very transparent silhouette of Litch's shadow.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thought I saw a spider or something."

Jacoline giggled as Paul Snr sat in the car. "Well… if we're done with the jokes are we ready to go?"

"Yeah! Woo!" Jacoline raised her hand in the air as if she were at a party. Paul Jr and Paul Snr looked at each and laughed as Paul Snr turned on the ignition and started to drive out of the driveway.

"We're all gonna have a good time. I'm sure we will." Paul Snr looked back at his son and winked at him.

Paul Jr reciprocated with a simple smile and looked at Licht, who gave him a sympathetic look.

_What did you do dad? _Paul Jr thought sadly.

"Everything is going according to plan."

_Shall I follow them my master?_

"Yes, but tread carefully. Don't want to be caught out too soon by that naive werewolf Licht."

_It is still so amusing how you tricked her master. You are certainly devious sire._

"Thank you. Revenge shall soon **be mine. **I have waited _too long _for this."

_What about the boy?_

"Don't worry about him. He will be of good use to me."

"Paul!"

"Hhmmm?"

"Paul!" Paul Snr chimed. He poked at his son's knee.

"Huh?"

"We're here." Jacoline said dreamily.

Paul Jr half opened his eyes lazily only to squint them from looking at the intense vivid light that shone at him. They were here.

Paul ran out of the car to feel the essence of the breezy light air all around him and hot sunny rays warming on his skin.

He felt a sharp tap behind him as his dad sped past him.

"Last one to the seaside is a stink face!"

"Hey!" Paul Jr chuckled and grinned as he sprinted after his father.

"Don't be long you two! Food will be here! Much like me!"

"We won't be! Although dad probably will, his beer belly is letting him down."

"Hey!"

Jacoline grinned as she watched the two Pauls run down the beach.

"Woah… slow down son. Getting a little bit old here." Paul Snr knelt down as he wheezed. He looked up at his son, who was staring idly at the beach. Paul Snr stood up and caught his breath, joining his son in standing near the glistening emerald water dissolving the golden sand beneath their tanned feet.

Paul Jr sighed dreamily at that he saw._ Beautiful._

Paul Snr came closer to him and put his arm on his shoulder. "Someday you'll come and visit this place one day… with your own family…"

Paul Jr suddenly turned towards his dad, warms tears swelling from his eyes. "C'mon dad… not this again." Paul Jr laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Paul Snr chuckled. "Sorry son. It just… these past couple of days have been rather… eventful."

"Yeah they have been." Paul Jr thought about the conversation he heard earlier this morning between his dad and his mum.

After a silent moment, Paul Jr finally mustered up the courage to say "Dad… I can't help but notice that things have been going on… _REALLY weird things… _almost like someone's stalking you… I don't know… maybe this is just me… but that's what seems to be going on to me…"

Paul Snr was still looking out into the sea, and held his breath thinking of what to say to his only child.

_He's just 16. How can I possibly tell him all this? He wouldn't be able to take it, would he?_

He turned to face Paul Jr with a stern glare.

_Oh no… now I've pushed it too far. _Paul Jr also turned to face his role model.

Paul Snr breathed in guilt and exhaled remorse. "You are right Paul. Something _is _going on, but the most important thing is that I love both you and your mum so much..."

Paul Jr nodded but couldn't help but feel a little impatient now. "Dad… you're doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"Changing the subject. C'mon… what's really going on?"

Paul Snr held his breath before he said "I can't tell you."

Paul Jr looked at his dad as if he had stabbed him in the back. "Why not?"

"Because it is for your own good! Please… can we not discuss this anymore?" Paul Snr turned back to the sunset and drunk from his bottle to avoid his son's glare.

"Why are you doing this to me dad? We promised to tell each other **_everything_**… And now, you're pulling this crap to supposedly 'protect me' and keep me safe? You've even got mum scared… that's how bad it is! Why aren't you telling us? What _is it _you're not telling us?"

"Look Paul. I told you something is going on. NOW CAN YOU **PLEASE** GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT THIS?" Paul Snr yelled.

_Both of you… calm down… please… _A female voice whispered, pleading.

Paul Jr stood back a little. Paul Snr tried his best to not look anxious but the heightened expression on his face was a giveaway.

"I thought I told you not to come yet…" Paul Snr whispered under his breath.

Paul Jr shook his head with disappointment. "It's alright Licht… you can come out."

A dense weight of white smoke between the two men as Licht appeared. _Paul… enough of this! Why the ruthless behaviour all of a sudden?_

In aloof, Paul Snr looked all around him as if he hadn't heard anything. Paul Jr turned his back to his dad and said "Forget it Licht. He's nothing but a **_coward_**_._"

"You're calling me a coward? **I RAISED YOU FROM WHEN YOU WERE BORN**!"

Paul Jr began to walk back towards the picnic area where they were going to eat. He sulked at the ground.

_Some trip this has been. _He thought sadly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Paul Jr immediately looked up. "Mum?" He heard the same screams again.

"MUM?!" Will all the agility in him, Paul Jr ran furiously up the small hill, past the picnic area towards the family car.

Jacoline tightened herself as much as she could in the back corner of the car boot. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH…. STOP IT! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"MUM!" Jacoline turned to face her son, who was almost near the car.

"No! Paul! Turn back!"

Paul Jr ignored her and ran towards the front of the car to open it.

The next few seconds occurred in an instant as Paul Jr only saw a glimpse of what appeared to be a black blur. Dismissed by it, Paul Jr focused his attention on his frightened mother whom he slowly helped out of the car. He could feel the tremble in her hands as she slowly got out.

"Mum? What happened?"

"I- I don't even know. I just went to get a drink from the back seat and somehow I got locked in. So I went to unlock the front door and this black blur was there, like it was staring at me. It jumped up and started scratching at the window and started saying things like 'Where is he?' 'Where is Kaapstad? And then somehow it managed to open the front door and started trying to attack me, but that's when you showed up. Thank you Paul."

Paul Jr opened his eyes in surprise as he comforted his mother. _Kaapstad?_

"Where your father?"

"Oh. He's by the beach."

Jacoline observed her son's dubious expression. "Is everything okay? Did anything happen?"

"Let's just say dad's not himself."

"What?"

From afar, they could hear a similar voice yelling at them.

"OI! WHERE'S THE FOOD?"

Jacoline looked on in revelation as Paul Jr rolled his eyes.

He got a blanket from the car and wrapped it around Jacoline as they headed to the picnic area. Much to their dismay, Paul Snr had managed to engulf the majority of the food.

"Dad?! What the hell!"

Paul only looked at them whilst he was eating and veered at his son. "WHY?"

Paul Jr looked at his dad, then at his mum and returned his perplexed stare to his dad.

"Why what dad?" Paul Jr squeezed his eyes a little in confusion.

"Why bother being a wrestler? You could never match up to me in all the wrestling that I've done… You'll ALWAYS be second best, I'd think about a change of career if I were you…"

Paul Jr enlarged his eyes, refusing to accept to what had just been said by his very own flesh and blood.

The father and son duo had gone from the closest of friends to his own enemy in under less than a minute.

Paul Jr, who was drenched in his own silence looked at his mother through angry quiet eyes as he spoke gently "I'm just gonna go for a walk."

Paul Jr swiftly turned, only for Paul Jr to push him down onto the sand and laugh at him. "What can I say Paul… You make a sorry excuse for a son… You know… When your mother told me that she was pregnant with you… I told her to get rid of it… Lord knows what I'd be doing with a baby that I didn't want… Could have been so much happier earning all the belts that I could have possibly attained…"

Paul Jr dug his hands into the soft sand with frustration and rage. "Why are you saying this to me Dad?"

"I don't want you as my son… Heck, you could get lose for all I care… But that would be the best thing about it…. I wouldn't **_care_**…"

"SHUT UP!" Paul Jr struck his leg out, aiming to hit his frenemy to the side of his head. Paul Snr caught the shin of his leg and instantly grabbed the collar of his summer shirt suffocating him a little. Jacoline pulled at Paul Snr's arm and begged with him to let go of Paul Jr. "PAUL?! What are you doing?! STOP THIS! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

Paul Snr let go of Paul Jr and pushed Jacoline onto the sand. She began to edge herself away from the aggressive man that was grinned maliciously in front of him. "Will you shut up… you **stupid woman… ** I should have **_never_** listened to you about keeping this sorry excuse of a son….

Paul Jr ran to his mother aid and held her close to him, as he glanced angrily at Paul Snr. Paul Snr smirked at then once last time as turned his back to them and started to walk back to the car. "I'll be in the car." He muttered.

The car journey from Coffee Bay was even more silent than to the beach.

Paul Snr decided to declare something that would shatter Paul Jr's heart even further. "You know what you are? Nothing more than a disgrace of a failure… Just tell me when to drop you off so that the nearest family can adopt you."

That did it.

Licht, who was sitting next to Paul Jr opened her eyes wide in surprise.

Paul Jr sat there, motionless, rocking to and fro a little as the car did; his expression emotionless and blank-faced. Instead of thinking of a comeback to get back at his dada, he opened the car gently leaving fully ajar.

Paul Snr quickly turned around again, shouting back insulting him again and again and again with pernicious words.

Again Paul Jr just sat there motionless and the only action he let slip was the warm tears from his eyes roll down his cheeks. But that didn't stop his dada from verbally torturing him all the more.

Then Jacoline began to shout at Paul Snr, warning him of what she could see ahead. Paul Snr ignored her and remained his attention on his son. Paul Jr, whose eyes were still gleaming with tears, turned his attention to what Jacoline was pointing at up ahead.

Amongst the dense fog, sat an idle creature staring back at the car, with two red lights glowing brightly amongst the clouds of heavy smoke. The adrenaline kick-started in Paul's heart as Paul Snr foolhardily increased his pressure on the accelerator.

Paul Jr had enough. "DAD… LOOK!" he shouted, grabbing his father's face and forcing him to look at the road.

"Bloody bastard… I'll kill that wretched dog…" Paul Snr muttered, as the veins on his hands became more refined.

_Paul! You have to stop this car before Void kills him!_

Paul Jr reached out and grabbed the wheels, turning it slightly to the right so that the car would swerve.

"You idiot… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Paul Snr shouted, trying to turn the steering wheel the other way. Jacoline helped as well, trying to turn the steering wheel in the same direction as Paul Jr.

As the car had just brushed past the unknown creature, Paul Jr looked at the creature that had simply turned around looking at the car that was speeding out of control. The two eerie red lights remained shining, starting at Paul. Paul Snr now put the car at full speed, showing his frustration.

"DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Paul Jr jumped back in his seat as the car was heading for a tree.

"Paul! Hold on!" Jacoline exclaimed, as she and Paul Jr abruptly put their seat belt on. She punched Paul Snr, enough to knock him unconscious for a little while.

"HOLD ON!" she shouted, as she put her foot down on the brakes.

Paul Jr held onto Licht, as the car headed for the tree.

*SLAM*

Paul Snr woke up from sleep, stretching his neck from the stiff position he had been sleeping. Gripping his neck in pain, he groaned... _What had happened?_

All that he could remember was heading back to the car by himself, whilst Jacoline and Paul packed their beach stuff away, getting ready to go home.

_And then nothing._

He looked around him, to get a recollection of what happened before he fell into his slumber.

_There had been shouting. And there had been tears._

Paul Snr tried to remember with the confusion that was clouding his brain and looked back at the road. They were only a few miles away from home.

Paul turned around in his car to see his son and his wife sleeping soundly.

"Paul!" he whispered. "Paul…wake up!" Paul Snr, proceeded to prod at his son gently on his knee.

Paul Jr, flinched, also causing his mother to wake up.

Paul Jr rubbed his eyes and looked at his dad. "What happened?"

Paul Jr, who had no expression on his face, looked away and got out of the car, Jacoline sighed softly and shook her head. "Why in **_god's name_**_, _did you say all those awful things to him?" Jacoline yelled, making it her turn to shout at Paul Snr. "You know he looks up to you and it's _because of you_, he so desperately wants to do wrestling. Why did you tear his dream down all so suddenly?"

Paul Snr looked at his wife as if she were speaking a foreign language.

"**What? **I didn't say anything to him! Why would I do such a thing?! I wouldn't…. _You know I wouldn't!" _Paul exclaimed, defiantly.

"Then why were you acting so aggressive… You were acting like that, especially since we had lunch, and even in the morning you were a bit on edge…"

Jacoline's voice trailed off as she now realised what was going on. Paul Snr also drew a look of realisation as he also caught what his wife was thinking.

"The door was shut…"

"And all the windows were closed…"

"But didn't you say that the neighbour's kid threw another stone through our kitchen window?"

"Yeah…." Paul Snr looked away from his wife, turned his attention to the road in front of him. "...I lied about that."

Jacoline's eyes widened in shock as Paul Snr carried on. "It was just… you know… I just… I didn't want Paul or you to get scared. And…"

Paul Snr could feel himself getting emotional once again. "Today is probably my last day with you guys. If I'm lucky…"

Jacoline's brain scattered and panicked with panic and confusion. "Paul? What do you mean? What are you talking about? I don't…. I don't understand? And what was with all the white dust all over the kitchen?"

Paul Snr turned slowly, looked at his wife from the sideways with more remorse and guilt on his face now than he ever did in his entire life. "You know how I told you how I wanted to win that Florida Heavyweight Championship so badly… that I'd do **_anything _**to get that belt? _Well_…"

Jacoline nodded slowly with bemusement, but looked at her husband with a disapproving look, feeling as if she didn't know who he was anymore. "Paul… _you didn't…"_

"Forgive me." He spoke quietly, when abrupt coughs invaded his throat.

Paul Jr, who again, had been listening in on his parent's conversation, shook his head and looked towards the night sky, softly speaking "Dad… _why?_"

"Paul?" Jacoline got up and sat in the front seat, unsure of what to do to help the man she so dearly loved. "What's happening?"

Paul Snr coughed and wheezed, trying his best to put a single word in edgeways. "He… he must have spiked my water…Like I did to him 16 years ago…" *_cough cough*_

Jacoline put her hand to her mouth, refusing to hear what had just been said.

"Get Paul. Quick!" he wheezed.

"PAUL!" Jacoline shouted, banging on her door window.

Paul Jr came in immediately. He placed his hand on his dad's and said… "Dad… you're gonna be okay? **_Okay?_**"

Paul Snr could hear the worry and tremble of more tears in his eyes. He tried to speak, but nodded obediently instead and turned on the ignition of the car.

"Paul? Are sure you wanna drive?"

Paul Snr nodded. "Hold on.", he spoke in a gruff voice.

The car engine roared as Paul Jr and Jacoline hastily put in their seat belts.

Paul Snr coughed all the way back to their house. Paul Jr looked at his dad who had his eagle eyes set on the road.

Paul Snr put his fist over his mouth as he coughed again. He was unaware of his son, who for a change had a sympathetic smile on his face, overhearing what his dad had just said to Jacoline.

"Here dad", said Paul Jr softly, reaching for his dad's water underneath his chair. "Drink some of your water".

Jacoline, who been trying to calm herself by rubbing her fingers on her temple, drew wide eyes as she snatched the bottle out of Paul Jr's hand's and emptied the contents of the bottle.

"**Mum?... What are you doing? **Dad needs that to stop him from coughing!"

"No! It was whatever it was in your dad's water that was causing him to cough… and probably what caused him to shout at you so much…"

Paul Jr looked at his father whose coughing had slowed down. The car came to a soundless halt. He slunk back in his chair and smoothed his hand down either side of the steering wheel.

He turned off the ignition of the car off.

_They were finally home. _

Silence, once again, had all three family members in its grip. Paul Jr sighed as he took a double take at the entrance of his house; his breaths suddenly becoming shallower with each gasp and his chest start to pound heavily like African drums.

His dad saw what was happening to him and gripped his shoulder, shaking him.

"Son… what is it?"

Jacoline took notice of what her son was staring at, conjointly making her tanned skin go all palely and white.

"Paul… we have an unwanted guest at the door…"

Paul Snr's arm hair stood on end as he caught a glimpse of a hooded figure that was standing idly by the entrance door. His hooded cloak was blown away by the cold breezy winds and though it was hard to make out any type of facial features, the moon in the night sky highlighted the reprisal in the stranger's heinous eyes.

"Dad…" Paul Snr instantly switched his view of the hooded figure to his own son. His shallow breaths had ceased, but he could still hear the loud thumping alive in his heart.

"_Who is that_?"

Paul Snr could tell by the tremor in his son's voice that tears had started to form in the young man's eyes as he bit his upper lip.

Paul Snr, whom silently nodded, turned to his wife and reached forward to stroke her cheek. The heavenly light that cast down from the moon focused half of her face, with a diamond tear sparkling and rolling down her youthful face.

"I love you…" he spoke gently, smoothing his thumb over her chin.

He then faced his own son, who too, looked at him through silent tears. Paul Snr smirked sadly as he ruffled his son's hair once more.

Paul Jr brought his father's hand to his cheek as Paul Snr felt the guilt and remorse in his heart. _What a way end my day._

Paul Snr brought his forehead against his son's so that their foreheads were touching. Jacoline joined in as well, placing either of her hands on her son and husband's faces.

No words were exchanged. _Only tears. _

Paul Snr tried to smile once again as he gently shook his son's head and planted his last final kiss on Jacoline's rosy lips.

Paul Snr slowly let go of his beloved family as he reached for his rifle under his seat.

The mysterious stranger proceeded to dance around vigorously in a stranger manner as he kicked down the front door, looking at the intimidated family all the while.

Paul Snr shook his head as he stepped out of his car and locked it behind him. It had only been a matter of seconds before Jacoline and Paul Jr were screaming and pulling furiously at the either sides of the car doors, telling him to just forget it all… to come back and forget all of this misery that had been injected upon their lives.

But Paul Snr had no other choice but to ignore them. As much he would love to forgot about all of this and drive away with the most important people in his life…. _He_ _had to do this. _

He began to walk with hesitation towards his hijacked house and realised that he was now at a crossroad with two options.

He could drive off with the two most significant people in his life and let the mysterious figure attack the rest of the townspeople

**Or **

He could step in that house and face the burdened man that had been threatening his family and his very own existence all this time.


	4. Chapter 4 - He's Sleeping (Part 3)

For a moment Paul Snr stood there, his rifle trembling in his hand, his whole body shaking gently as he stood outside the front entrance of his house, thinking about all the events that had led up to this disaster. He though back to his championship match for the Florida Heavyweight Championship. _It was all or nothing. _

He closed his eyes as he imagined being back in that ring that he had been training all the time with his son…. With the hot heavy humid air weighing down on the audience, the commentators and the wresters…. The outcry of the audience chanting and shouting for their favourite wrestler… and the referees…. Trying to pull Paul Snr's opponent and good friend off him….

* * *

Marty looked at him with a vengeful face, trying to push through the numerous waves of referees that were holding him back in the ring.

"How could you Paul? HOW? I trusted you! And you do this to me?! WHY?"

Paul Snr had regret written all over his face, Marty could just tell. They were the best of friends after all. But instead of offering a heartfelt apology, he rubbed more salt in the wounds by denying any allegations that his friend was making.

"Marty…please calm down… I don't know what you are talking about…"

Marty, shocked at his very own friend's response, became unnaturally sedate and stopped struggling. The referees slowly let him go, proceeding with caution. A vein appeared and crept up Marty's neck, pulsing and twisting with rage. Marty breathed in deeply, anger flaring through his nostrils.

He turned his back to him and looked as if he was gonna walk out of the ring when…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marty jumped on him, trying to strangle him with his masculine hands and gritted through his teeth as he said "You listen and you listen good Paul…. I have tried and I have worked all my LIFE to try and get to the top…. And to have it ruined by you…. My best friend…. _You __**WILL**__get yours…I promise you-"_

Marty was interrupted by the hordes of referees trying to break Marty's strong hold on Paul, whose face was turning unbelievably red, pleaded with him to let him go.

"Marty, come on…. **Enough…**"

Marty brought himself a closer and whispered in Paul's ear "**This**…. Is far from enough…"

With all the strength he had in him, he managed to break free from all the surrounding referees. With a mighty punch, he sent Paul tumbling to the ground, enough to make his nose start to gash with blood.

"You'll get yours Paul… I swear… You took my chance… so I'll take _your __**life.**_"

The referees carried the crazed man away as Paul Snr sat there gripping his nose slightly… thinking about how he had possibly made the worst mistake of his life to date….

* * *

The trod of Paul Snr's feet was the only noise that could be heard as he was entering the house.

Upon entrance, Paul Snr's heart was saddened even further when he found the house in ruins. Most of the furniture was overturned and broken glass and pictures of his family were scattered all over the living room floor.

Paul Snr treaded carefully into the living room, hearing the crunch of broken glass beneath his feet.

He stepped in a few feet more when…..

*BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

Paul Snr's heart startled when he heard the familiar sound of an alarm clock… coming from his son's bedroom.

His heartbeat intensified as he slowly made his way to Paul Jr's bedroom. The gloomy darkness engulfed him as he made his way in.

"Hello?"

The door swiftly shut behind him.

"Paul?! What are you doing? You know we can't go inside!"

The flustered teenager who was trying to force the door open with all the might in him, fought tears as he said "I am **NOT **going to lose my dad!"

Jacoline sat there looking at her son, swallowing lumps of sadness in her throat as she tried to control Paul Jr as he let his damaging emotions run wildly and loose.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Paul Jr repeatedly pulled at the car door long enough for the handle to snap.

Jacoline jumped as he threw the piece out of his hand out of fury.

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T DAD TELL ME WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE TO? "

Jacoline looked at her son sadly. "Let's just say your father made one mistake too many…. And when he realised he could do nothing about it, his only option was to protect you from it… you're the most important thing in his life, you know….ever since you were born…"

Paul Jr, who sat there in complete silence, calm and serene, looked up into the night sky, the moon pouring down its glorious light.

Paul Jr sniffed as he questioned "Protect me from what?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jacoline and Paul Jr jumped at the ear – stricken response that came from the house.

"I'm coming Dad" Paul Jr whispered to himself.

"Paul…."

The young 16-year-old pulled the car keys from his pocket and unlocked the door from the inside. Jacoline looked on in shock as she watched her only child exit out of the car door.

"How did you?"

Paul Jr looked at his mum and said "Dad taught me everything he knows".

Jacoline smiled back and hastily hurried out of the car, running with all the energy she had in her to save Paul Snr.

Paul Snr gripped his arm in pain and gritted his teeth, as blood started to escape.

"You bastard…."

The stranger who sat on Paul Jr's bed comfortably, looked at him with a sadistic smile, enjoying his opponent suffer immensely.

"Well I **do **try…"

Paul Snr gradually sat up, gripping his arm and moved away from his psychotic stalker and the fearsome creature growling at him.

"Settle down, settle down…. You will get to taste more…eventually… Where are the rest of your family? Have they seen you for what you truly are?"

Paul Snr responded with nothing but dagger eyes.

"Dad? **Dad? **Where are you?"

The stranger heightened his eyes in excitement. _This will be VERY interesting._

"**Void**… go and have your _treat."_

"NO!" Paul Snr tried to sit in the way, but the estranged man knocked out Paul Snr, causing him to sink slowly to the floor.

The mystic creature snarled as growled as it slowly crept around the door, slowly creeping into the living room.

Paul Snr's breaths slow and heavy as he rose himself up again with all the strength he had in him.

"You don't….You don't need to do this…."

The crazed man got up and held up Paul Snr's face with his staff, tension being carried back and forth between eye contact.

He came in a bit closer as he said… "It only just that I do this Paul… 16 years ago you took my only chance… so I'll take **your life."**

*GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

"Err…nice…err dog?"

The creature continued to growl, until it came into the light where the moon was shining.

_Woah. _Paul Jr thought.

The creature that looked calmly at Jacoline and Paul truly was a sight of beauty and _terror_. Its lush black fur highlighted in the moonlight and a unique red mark was glowing from the side of its strong aggressive body. The strife and terror in its eyes were looking specifically at Paul Jr… as if it knew him….

_Ahahahahaha… your end is nigh…young one…_

Paul Jr looked quizzically at the fearsome monster. Jacoline looked slowly from the wolf to Paul Jr.

"Paul?"

"I-I don't know…"

The fearsome creature growled, showing its razor sharp teeth engrossed in gushing blood.

Paul Jr stared at the beast, gasping in shallow breaths. "What did you do to my dad?"

The beast snarled and replied. _Does not matter… my master will end him… just like I'll end you now… __**Kaapstad**_

With that the beast leapt, ready to strike the young man. Paul Jr instantly held out his arms, bracing himself for whatever he could do to protect the most important women in his life.

**_NO!_**

Smashing through their other kitchen window came another creature similar to Void. The light of the moon smoothed along its soft snow fur as it ran up and bit the beast mercilessly and swung the beast around with such force. She eventually released her grip on Void, causing him it hit against the living room wall.

"Licht?"

_Paul… please forgive me for what I'm about to do…_

"Huh?"

Litch jumped up and bit Paul Jr on his right arm. Jacoline was about to intervene when he saw that Paul Jr hadn't reacted to the bite. Paul Jr paused and looked at his arm. _No blood. No bruises._

_"_Litch, what are you-"

Litch stood on her hind legs, so that her eyes were level with Paul's. Paul Jr stared deep into the crystal blue abysses that were Litch's eyes.

_Kaapstad…listen… 15 years from now my master will try to use you as part of his vast plan… but you have been chosen by your father and by my clan to save your generation before it is too late… The bite I have given you will place something in you so extraordinary… But-_

Void eventually got up and sprinted, aiming to strike at Litch.

Paul Jr looked up instantly at Void. He was unaware of this, but the colour of his eyes converted from a normal human one to of a werewolf's fiery amber.

"Litch! Look out!"

Paul Jr pushed the graceful wolf out of the way and caught Void in his grip. Within him, he felt strength surge and flow throughout him.

_Foolish boy…Surrender…_

Paul Jr looked at him at eye level contact. "Never" he gritted.

Paul Jr began to tighten his grip on him, suffocating him. Jacoline and Litch looked on in suspense.

Void's groan of pain eerily turned in evil laughter.

"What's so funny?"

_You, my dear boy… You'll DEFINITELY be of good use to my master…_

Void sank his teeth immediately into his left arm. Paul Jr yelled as he felt the sinister, unbearable pain as he tried to pull himself off the malefic wolf.

"Paul! No!"

Jacoline quickly ran to retrieve the baseball bat and swung as if she were at a baseball game and hit Void with all the energy within her, repeatedly hitting the beast over and over again whilst bawling with every word she pronounced…

**"Don't. You. Dare. Hurt. My. Son!"**

The hits from the frantic mother became faster and faster until

*crack*

Void released his grip and swayed to and fro, before surrendering to the ground, his body lying lifelessly.

Paul Jr trembled with pain. The mark that Void had left on him severely burnt into his skin. The sound of sizzling could be heard as the burns slowly stopped, leaving a peculiar mark similar to the one on his hand…

Litch hastened over and examined the injury. _Oh no… this wasn't meant to happen… at least not now…_

"What?" Paul Jr asked, his arm still shaking.

Litch looked up at him slowly. "You've now been imbued with good **and **evil powers."

Jacoline kneeled down next to her son and asked, "What does this mean? Why is Paul involved in all this? What does he have to do with any of this? Why him? He's just **16!"**

Litch calmly came and sat near the mother and son, exchanging tranquil looks between them.

_I know Paul Jr may be too young understand, but he will one day… when he's fully grown… Paul will be fine… for now; the burn Void gave him won't affect him physically or mentally up until he is at the peak of his adulthood… He __**must **__ensure he keeps all the values his father taught him to his heart, if not… my mas-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The break of glass could be heard from Paul's bedroom.

"PAUL!" Jacoline immediately got up and ran towards the bedroom door taking the bat with her.

_Jacoline… NO!_

The young woman kicked opened the door with her foot only for her to stand there, frozen idly.

A hand grabbed her as she screamed.

"MOM!"

Paul Jr ran to the entrance of his bedroom door, replicating the same reaction as his mum did.

Litch ran in front of him and growled at the man who had his hand over her mouth and a sharp tribal knife near her neck. Paul Jr could do nothing but stare and studied the little hints of facial features of the captors that were brought out with the strong moonlight pouring through the window.

His face was painted with numerous dots looming on his face. A grin captivated on his face, showing what was the remainder of his teeth.

Jacoline looked at her son with tears in her eyes as she tried to tilt her head away from the stranger's, who was trying to whisper something in her ear whilst looking at Paul Jr, seeing if he could get a reaction from the vulnerable young man in front of him.

Paul could feel the burn on his arm intensely as he felt the anger swell within him.

"Ah you must be Paul Jr. We finally meet."

Paul Jr breathed with shallow exaggeration through his nostrils slowly as he looked towards the floor.

There, now lying in a thin pool of blood was his beloved father. His chest was rising and falling slowly showing vitally that he was still alive.

"Son…" he croaked. "Are you okay?"

Paul Jr gulped as he faced his attention to the estranged man holding his mum in jeopardy.

"I'm fine dad. What about you?"

Paul Snr chuckled as he replied. "I've looked better."

Paul Jr looked at the ground, smiling and shaking his head a little.

"Enough with the jokes… I'm gonna make this simple… your life for his… Your dad will live, **if **I take you with me for what **I need**…"

"What about my mum?"

The captor brought his mouth near her ear as he whispered.

"She'll be fine."

He immediately brought his knife to her arm as he promptly drew the knife along her skin, forming a wound.

The next thirty or so seconds That Paul Jr encountered were unforgettable.

**"MUM!"**

Paul Jr caught her, gripping her arm tightly whilst the gory blood was starting to pour.

Litch jumped in front of the pair, growling fiercely at the cold blooded man that drew his knife, pointing it at the beautiful wolf.

"Ah ah ah. I still control you… _remember_?"

_Well, fortunately… __**you don't…**_

"Hhmph… well… if you insist…"

Litch leapt with agility, about to attack, when he grabbed her instantly by the back of her fur and thrust the sharp knife into her underbelly.

Paul Jr and Jacoline looked on with tears in their eyes as the bewildered stranger looked closely into the wounded angel's eyes and whispered in her wolf ear "**Now**… I am done with you… COCK A DOODLE DO AND THE COW GOES MOO!"

The crazy psychotic threw the angelic wolf with all the super strength he had in him and tossed the she wolf out of Paul Jr's bedroom.

Paul Jr looked back in horror as the body of the angelic wolf remained lifeless.

"**LICHT!**"

"Well… there goes another life Paul. And it was **ALL. YOUR. FAULT. ** Let me know if you want to waste anymore…"

The stranger paused for a moment. "But, wait…" He looked at Jacoline, then to Paul Snr pointing at them with his finger, counting.

"You've only got TWO lives to waste… tread **very ****_carefully _**Paul…"

With all that had happened, Paul Jr forgot about the captor's ultimatum.

"Paul… don't" wheezed Paul Snr. His breaths were becoming drowsier.

"I hear no response Mr Jr… all right." The plagued man reached for his bloodied knife and started creeping towards the dying man that was gasping for life.

Paul Jr looked at Jacoline, who wept silently gripping her arm uncontrollably. He stood up in silent defeat, taking off his main t-shirt and tied it around his mum's wounded arm, refraining any blood from coming out any further.

"Paul?" Jacoline wept, looking up at her son. "What are you doing?"

Paul Jr, who still had his eyes on the bewildered intruder, spoke quietly "Saving my dad."

He stopped in his tracks. A small evil snicker could be heard coming from him as he turned around and smirked at the naïve young man.

Paul closed his eyes and breathed in slowly as he said "I'll go with you… Just promise that no more harm will come anymore to my mum **or **my dad."

"See… if you had said that earlier, then I wouldn't have had to hurt your parents much as I did…Heck, you could have even saved that _traitor _of a wolf… So… do we have a deal?" The intruder asked holding out his hand.

Paul Jr looked at both his parents, then back to the stranger's hand. "Yes… we have a deal"

Paul Snr closed his eyes and opened them again, his eyes brimming with tears. _What have I done?_

A small smirk appeared on the stranger's face, as their hands drew closer to confirm the deal when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Paul Jr stood there in mild shock confused as to why the madman decided to let out an ear piercing outcry.

"You will pay **_dearly" _**he gritted. Paul Jr saw fingertips on the intruder's shoulder. He widened his eyes further.

"Dad?"

The madman suddenly spun around.

There, blood still dripping slightly from his chest and his head was his beloved father foolhardily plunging the captor's very own knife into his back, using every last one of his strength to inflict as much pain into his former enemy as possible.

"Dad!? What are you doing?"

"You must be crazy if you think I could live without seeing you ever again…."

Jacoline looked on with a small smile as Paul Jr looked at his dad. The captor broke their sweet moment by elbowing the back of Paul Snr's head.

Paul Jr aided to the help of his father, also using all of his strength to push the blade further into the captor's skin. Grotesque green blood emulated from his skin as Paul Jr and Paul Snr looked at the gruesome human before them, exchanging looks of disgust and horror.

"If this sickly sweet father son moment is over…"

The estranged man repeatedly began to knock Paul Jr into unconsciousness.

Paul Jr tried to get up again, only for the enraged captor to kick him back into blackness.

Jacoline also attempted to attack; only to be slapped so hard it was enough entrance her into a deep sleep.

The gruesome drifter pushed Paul Snr back down to the ground and stretched his neck out, preparing for his bloodthirsty vengeance.

"…Why do you make this hard for yourself Paul, hm? I mean your only child WAS ACTUALLY **WILLING **to sacrifice his life for yours… And you so stupidly as _always, _do your own thing! WHY?"

All the while the stranger was talking, he sharply took the knife that was lodged in his back and took it out instantly, the cowering sounds of the tear of muscles.

He reached inside one of his trouser pockets and displayed a white substance in front of Paul Snr, similar to the stuff that had been all over the family's kitchen and rubbed and mixed it with the blood on the knife.

Paul Snr pace fully got up, gripping his knee in pain. He looked at his old friend with affliction and repentance in his eyes. "This was my fault from the beginning… I didn't mean to cost you your only chance of being champion…"

Paul Snr began to cry as he carried on "All these years I spent cheating and lying to my friends… to my wife… my only son… My status of being a champion didn't change anything in me… I was just a bastard and a coward all this time…"

The wanderer stopped in his tracks in closer and grabbed Paul Snr by the shirt and held him up against the wall where the moonlight shone.

**_Beaten. Broken. Remorseful _**

These three words currently summed up Paul Snr's character to a T. His bloodied face. The small slits in his throat. The scared horror in his hazel eyes.

Where there was once arrogance and over-confidence, was now replaced by high moral conscious and warm salty tears.

"You are actually _sincere, _aren't you?"

Paul Snr sniffled and breathed out slowly, bracing himself. "…Yes."

He brought the knife up to his chest.

Paul Jr opened his eyes slowly, trying to recover as if he had been dragged into a deep blackout.

Pretending to be still knocked out, Paul Jr could only hear what was going on.

The stranger took hold of his throat.

Out of the corner of his eye, Paul Snr could see glistening tears from his son's eyes.

_I'm so sorry son. Perhaps… now you can lead a better life than mine._

The knife was now touching his chest slightly.

"Any last words… Pink Panther?"

"… Marty… I'm sor-"

The sound of Paul Snr's voice cut off as the breaking of skin and the plunging of the knife could be heard, shattering down the ear drums and into the heart of Paul Jr writhing in pain.

He came in closer to Paul Snr as he spoke. "**Now… **we're even…"

With that, Marty pushed the knife further down, causing Paul Snr to yell and cry in pain.

Marty got up slowly and looked at the two remaining family members.

"You won't mind if I take these two do you? After all there needs to be a new man of the family…"

Paul Snr felt helpless as he slowly felt himself sink away into an eternal slumber.

Marty walked over to Jacoline who was still unconscious and gently picked her up as if he were holding a baby, looking at her angelic face.

"Certainly picked well, didn't you Paul? Marty said, admiring the radiance in her face. "Don't worry…I'll be sure to pick up where you left off…"

Paul Snr's breaths became more inert and heavy as he looked up at the ceiling slowly opening and closing his eyes…

**_Arise… _**_Kaapstad Aartwolf._

Paul Jr felt himself upsurge as he instantly opened his eyes.

Marty propped Jacoline onto his shoulders and began to sing.

"When a man loves a woman-"

"Put my mother down, **you sick bastard**."

Marty halted in his steps and turned around. There with an emitting white phosphorescence aura from his body, was a rejuvenated and incensed Paul Jr.

"Paul…" came the weak response from his mother.

"I thought I had knocked you out **permanently…" **

"Well we all think things don't we? Like how you think you're gonna get away this and my mother… Hand her over. **Now**."

Marty grinned and chuckled. "So what cha gonna go?"

**"This."**

Paul Jr waved his hand at Marty sending him across the bedroom wall next to the door. Marty scrambled to his feet and instantly grabbed out another knife and threw it at him. It paused precisely in front of Paul Jr's face, who had all his focus on the knife. He spun the knife the other way without touching it and aimed for Marty's chest, striking him.

Marty yelled as he clutched at his chest and ran out the bedroom. Paul Jr waved his hand again, hurling Marty against the bathroom door, knocking it down.

He was about to raise his hand again when…

"PAUL!"

Paul Jr turned his attention to the outcry of his mother and ran back into the bedroom. He looked around.

"MUM? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Up here!"

Paul Jr looked up.

Behold was his mother floating graciously up in mid-air as she was eccentrically trying to find a way down. "Help!"

Paul Jr calmly held out his hands and focused his attention on bringing her down gently. She held him ever so tightly as he caught her safely in his arms.

Jacoline cried as she held her son in her arms, smoothing his golden hair with her hand. She let go and cupped his face in her hands, only to scream with marvel. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Paul! What happened to your eyes?!"

Paul Jr, taken aback by his mother, looked around in confusion at his mother. "What do you mean? What's wrong with them?"

Jacoline stepped backwards, as she looked to get a proper glance.

"They're… they're amber…"

"What?"

_"Paul…" _

Paul Jr instantly looked over to where his dying father lay and rushed to his side, his three quarter trousers absorbing his dad's blood.

Paul Jr reached for the knife that was still lodged in his father's chest, when he suddenly noticed that his whole right arm was releasing a blue peculiar glow.

"Can I… can I heal?" Paul Jr questioned himself.

"Mum? Can you come here for a minute?"

Jacoline obediently came and knelt down beside Paul Snr, slowly smoothing his forehead over with her hand.

Paul Jr came in close to Jacoline, raising his hand near his mum's face. The glow from Paul Jr's hand reflected on her graceful face.

Jacoline looked at her son, as he gently placed his hand on the bruise that Marty had given her earlier. Jacoline felt a soothing peace release within her as the glow intensified and quietly dimmed out. She put her hand up to where the bruise was. _It was gone._

Jacoline smiled with glee as she exclaimed at Paul Jr "You healed me! This means that… you can heal your dad too!"

Paul quickly scrabbled next to his dad again and lifted him up from his back, cradling him.

Paul Snr, whose breaths were becoming gradual by the second, raised his hand up at his son, almost as if he were trying to stop his son from healing him.

Paul Jr smiled with tears as he said. "Dad? What are you doing?"

Paul Jr was about to place his hand on his father's chest, when a voice interrupted him.

_You can't heal him. _

Licht slowly, came into the bedroom, limping.

Paul Jr looked at her in high apprehension and confusion as she sat by the defiant son.

"WHAT? **WHY NOT?!"**

Licht looked away as she continued to speak.

_At the point where your father knew that there was no other way but for Marty to have his vengeance… he knew that if you two woke up to another day, it would __**have to **__cost him his own life… it makes sense in a way, but it doesn't justify that what Marty did was way beyond wrong…_

Paul Jr shook his head from side to side, refusing to accept what Licht had just said.

"But he **can't** die… Mum needs him… **I need him**…" Litch drooped her ears slowly.

A hand reached for Paul Jr's face.

"Paul… listen to me… remember all the training seasons we did and all the stories I told you about?"

Paul Jr nodded through silent tears.

"**Please**… _remember them… _You'll need them _very much…to learn something"_

"NO!" Paul yelled. "I-I love you dad. You stuck by me. You believed in me. You believed that I can do anything…"

"I love you too son. I should be thanking you more… you've stuck by me the most… when others walked out on me… And I don't blame them. But… you **can** do anything. I've taught you everything you need to know and what you're yet to face. Now… you need to make it on your own from here on out…"

Paul Jr widened his eyes as his tears grew deeper.

Jacoline kneeled down beside her husband.

"Jacoline… I'm so sorry for today and for all the foolish things I've done that have led up to this… maybe not now… but I hope you'll forgive me… one day… I…love you…"

Jacoline smiled at Paul Snr, her tears dropping onto his face. "I love you too Paul… always have… always will…"

Jacoline moved over to sit behind Paul Snr so that he could get up slowly.

"Litch?" The obedient werewolf pricked up her ears as she listened.

"I'm counting on you… To do what has been carried out…"

Litch quietly bowed her head down. "Yes master."

_Master?_

Paul Jr hastily looked from Litch to his father with a look of hysteria.

"Paul…Come…quickly…" Paul Snr clutched at his chest as he could feel the excruciating pain crawling into his heart.

Paul Snr cupped his son's face with his hands and looked deep into the ruptured soul.

"_Listen… I have to go now… My time is due… I just want to say that… I'm sorry Paul… I'm so sorry… Today was meant to be our last day together…. And it was far from perfect… I let you down as a coach…And I let you down as a father… But I know you'll succeed where I have failed… Do me proud son… And smile-"_

His hand promptly dropped. The body lying in Jacoline's hands became cold and lifeless. Jacoline gently put his head down and folded his arms as if he were taking one of his afternoon naps.

Paul Jr let the tears flow as he nuzzled his head into his father's tummy.

"Goodbye dad."

Licht began to growl at Paul Snr's body. Jacoline came over to Litch and stroked her fur. "Litch, what's wrong with you?"

"Mum…"

Jacoline looked at her husband's body. The knife that had been still lodged in Paul Snr's chest began to slowly slink out. In haste, it spun clockwise then halted itself pointing at Paul Jr. The young man ducked as the knife flew out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Paul Jr furiously chased after it only to halt in his steps after a short dash. There standing by the door, eerily watching him was the schizo cold blooded murder, gripping his wounded chest and breathing heavily. Jacoline and Litch ran after Paul, but froze when they saw Marty at the front door.

Paul Jr felt more strength abound in him, as he tightly closed his fists.

"Youuuu…. You bastard… You ungrateful-"

"Now, now there's no need for name calling…"

Unbeknown to Paul, Jacoline and Marty, Litch began to conjure up a sword, her eyes glowing with magnificence.

Marty turned his back to him, ready to leave. "Besides everything is as going according to plan…"

_Not everything._

Litch held up her paws as a glowing blue sword rose out of the ground. Litch bowed her head down as the sword came at full speed striking the crazed fool in the chest.

"**_You! _**I thought I had gotten rid of you… you inferior creature!"

Paul Jr ran up at him, aiming to push the sword in further, ending his life…

"Ah ah… not so fast m'boy. You think this will be the last of me? Ha! Sooner or later… we _WILL_ be meeting again… _Kaapstad Aartwolf…"_

The berserk lunatic began to laugh and sing as he pulled out a smoke bomb and hit it in front of himself…

Paul Jr ran up to the smoke to grab him… but he disappeared. All that was left was another alarm clock, ringing furiously.

Paul Jr fumed through his nostrils as the clock rang. He grabbed it and smashed it into the ground, leaving a massive dent and bruising his hands with fresh blood and cuts on them.

Jacoline was about to comfort him, when Litch held her paw up.

_Don't worry about him… leave him to grieve… Talking to him will only increase the rage and hurt inside him and he'll become unstoppable and heartless if he does…_

"Ok," Jacoline spoke quietly. "I-I can't-" Jacoline wept.

_M'lady, please… do not grieve. All is not lost._

Jacoline wiped the tears from her eyes as she began to listen. "What do you mean?"

Litch turned to look at Paul Jr who was staring at the beauteous moon.

_I can't go into much detail, as this is all part of Paul's fate. There is something which he must learn… for Marty's curse to cease…_

Jacoline looked at Litch in mild shock.

"So? He isn't…."

_Technically he is. His soul has been trapped._

Jacoline slowly nodded as she began to understand, but was still confused nonetheless.

"So… Marty's somehow trapped him?"

_Yes. But please… __**do not **__mention any of this to young Paul. If you do, his fate will instantly change and you will lose him… __**forever. **_

Jacoline wiped the tears from her eyes as she also reciprocated with a small smile. "Understood."

_I must be going now. There is another task which I must attend to. _Jacoline nodded quietly.

She bent down hugging Litch. "Thank you," she spoke softly, stroking her heavenly food.

_No… the pleasure is all mine… To know that such compassionate and loving people such as you and young Paul exist… makes me have faith in humanity… for a change. Farewell for now. _

Jacoline waved and watched Litch run out of the door with grace and slowly shifting herself into a billion pieces of glistening white dust, disintegrating into the light of the moon.

A small gush of wind brushed past Paul Jr as he quietly sat on the smooth grass, admiring the radiant essence of the moon.

_Goodbye Kaapstad… we'll cross paths again soon…_

"Goodbye Litch," Paul Jr whispered.

He looked down at his arms, looking at the bite marks that had been left on him. The blue glow on his right arm and the dark red glow on his left lit up then dimmed out in synchronisation with his heartbeat.

He held up his arms as he looked at them, left from the right and vice versa.

_What does this all mean? _ He thought

The glows of the mark dimmed out permanently. "I guess I'd better head back."

He glanced at the moon and the skies.

"Dad, wherever you are now… I won't let you down."

"Come here" Jacoline held her arms out open as Paul Jr buried his head in her arms, holding her tightly.

"It's gonna be alright Paul."

"I know… I got to do my best to protect you now. You're all I have left."

Jacoline smirked. "Are you calling me weak?" she joked as she wrapped his arm around him and started to walk into the house.

"I'm not gonna let Dad down." Paul Jr spoke defiantly, though there was the slight sound of tremble in his voice.

Jacoline touched Paul Jr's cheek, smoothing it over with her thumb. "I know you won't"

Paul Jr gave a small smile. "You'd better rest Mum. I'm gonna try and tidy up."

"Don't worry about it. We'll deal with all of this tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

Paul Jr stopped immediately, remembering that his father's body lay in his bedroom.

"Is it alright… if I lay on the couch?"

Jacoline looked sympathetically at him, remembering what Licht had said. "Sure. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Mum… Dad will never leave your side while you sleep…."

Jacoline paused and smiled back at her son, before she finally headed into her bedroom to sleep.

Paul Jr pulled out the couch so that it became a bed and laid on it, rubbing his necklace, thinking and staring up at the ceiling, mind as black as the midnight sky and the great outer space.

_Do me proud. _

* * *

As always leave a review, on what you liked and what you think I can to make it better for the next couple of chapters. I'll have better time management promise! :)


End file.
